Certas Coisas
by Beqinha.Dumpling
Summary: “Vamos ver quanto tempo esse amor e felicidade duram” Pensou Kenji Chiba enquanto elaborava um plano maquiavélico para separar de vês o filho da esposa Serena.
1. Prólogo

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Prólogo**

**O QUÊ.... MEU FILHO, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ CASOU COM UMA ORFÃ QUE AINDA POR CIMA É POBRE **– Berrava Kenji Chiba ao filho.

**Eu a amo pai, e agora com ou sem sua benção, Serena é uma Chiba...**

**SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER.... A MENINA AINDA POR CIMA É TÍMIDA....** – Se acalmando um pouco – **Darien, meu filho.... repense esse capricho.... existem tantas moças no seu nível que dariam tudo para casar com você, e garanto que a maioria não se importaria se você mantivesse essa mulher como sua amante**

**Você não entende não é.... eu não quero uma vida como a sua para mim. Eu quero uma mulher que eu ame e que me ame. Quero ter filhos com a Serena, formar uma família de verdade. Não procuro uma irmã ou uma aliada nos negócios para mim.**

**Você e esse sentimentalismo todo.... seja racional meu filho**

**Pode ser sentimentalismo, mas eu amo Serena e não vou desistir dela porque você, a mamãe ou o resto do mundo não aprovam nossa relação. Ela me faz feliz, e , sinceramente, acho que isso já deveria ser o suficiente**

"_Vamos ver quanto tempo esse amor e felicidade duram"_ Pensou Kenji Chiba enquanto elaborava um plano maquiavélico para separar de vês o filho da esposa

**Nota das Autoras:** Esta fic é totalmente U.A. Sem sailors. Serena é órfã. Darien é muito rico e Kenji e Ikkuko são os pais de Darien ok!

Revisem


	2. O sonho

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 1 – **O sonho

**Não. Penso que esse seja melhor, o que você acha amor?**

**Tudo lhe fica bem querida, que quer que lhe diga?**

**É, mas eu vou conhecer seus pais, não é para menos esta preocupação estou certa né?**

Enquanto Darien e Serena pensavam no vestido ideal para ela levar ao jantar onde ia conhecer os pais de Darien, não se aperceberam ser observados de bem perto na loja.

**Leva esses, parecem os que levou no nosso casamento.**

**Quê? Você lembra os sapatos que eu levei amor? Até os sapatos? Você é maravilhoso…**

**Claro querida, como poderia eu esquecer…**

**FLASHBACK**

Darien e Serena trocavam os votos sorrindo um para o outro bem felizes. Ali, naquela igreja, só havia Andrew, melhor amigo de Darien, e Lita que era amiga e companheira de infância de Serena desde que tinha entrado no mesmo orfanato dela.

Testemunhando a felicidade dos dois desde o inicio da relação, agora estavam finalmente unidos.

Após um jantar com os amigos, o casal discutia a sua vida dali para a frente.

**Você não se arrepende? Foram 2 meses junto a mim… Como irão seus pais reagir Dare?**

**Eles me amam acima de tudo. Só me querem ver feliz. E eles vão adorar você.**

**Dare, eles nem sabem de nada… nem que eu não tenho pais… não tenho posses… - **Serena o olhou transtornada.

**E o que importa o dinheiro? Importa o amor que sinto por você. E esse… nunca terá fim.**

Serena sorriu encostando a cabeça no peito de Dare. Sorrindo para o futuro feliz que os esperava.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Dare, você é o conto de fadas pelo qual tanto sonhei - **Rena olhava Dare que agora lhe colocava um colar dizendo ser perfeito para o jantar – **me fala mais sobre seus pais.**

"_Claro que ele é seu sonho, vagabunda órfã, só quer dinheiro mas se vai arrepender…_ "- Kenji pensava enquanto os observava.

**O que quer saber dos meus pais?**

**Ora… o normal… Você diz que eles vão gostar de mim, acha mesmo?**

**Quem não gosta da melhor e mais maravilhosa mulher do Universo? Não seja tola e me beije vá.**

Depois de andarem pelo centro comercial, abraçados, com tanta concentração um no outro nem percebendo que estavam sendo observados, andaram para o carro sempre rindo das calinadas de Serena.

**Vamos para casa amor? Ou quer ir ao cinema?**

**Porque não alugar um DVD amor? E ficar abraçada a você até amanhã de manhã…**

**Me agrada a ideia Sere. Vamos. –** Darien lhe abriu a porta do carro e depois começou a dirigir.

"_Pois a mim nada me agrada. Meu filho, poderia estar com uma bem rica e está com essa órfã pobre! Eu próprio vou acabar com isto."_

Com este pensamento, Kenji dirigiu para casa planejando o inicio do seu plano.

**Continua**

**Revisem sim? ***


	3. O Início do Fim

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 2 – **O início do fim

Serena e Darien estavam aninhados um ao outro na cama do casal comentando sobre o jantar com a familia

**Sere, eu te disse que não havia porque se preocupar... Não há quem não ame você...**

**Dare, não fala assim que eu fico vermelha... e com certeza a sua familia deve ter ficado com uma péssima impressão de mim.... me atrapalhei toda com tantos talheres... eles devem estar achando que você casou com uma selvagem**

**Não se preocupe com isso. Minha mãe é compreensivel e tenho certeza que vai adorar te ensinar essas coisas... e meu pai... com o tempo se acostuma...**

**Realmente, a Ikkuko é um amor de pessoa... **" em compensação o Sr. Chiba.... Nossa, tava na cara que ele não gostou de mim...."

A não aceitação de Kenji Chiba preocupava Serena. Gostando ou não, Darien era o unico herdeiro de uma das familias mais ricas do Japão, isso para não dizer a mais rica, e independente disso, Kenji era o pai de Darien e Serena tinha noção da verdadeira adoração que o marido tinha pelo pai. A aprovação de Kenji importava e muito em qualquer decisão de Darien... "e se ele resolver me separar de Darien" pensava Serena aflita

O tempo começou a passar e a presença da familia de Darien se tornou mais frequente na vida de Serena.... e eles passaram a interferir cada vez mais.... e como sempre, Kenji nunca concordava com o comportamento da nora, mas nunca na presença do filho... quando Darien estava perto, a tratava como uma filha, mas, quando ele estava longe.... a humilhava na frente de tudo e todos.... e todas as vezes que Serena comentava qualquer coisa com Darien, ele sempre dizia ser implicancia da esposa com o sogro.... e Darien estava cada vez mais distante, mais viagens, mais negócios... tudo como Kenji havia planejado.... tudo próximo ao desfecho que Kenji desejava...

**Continua**

**Revisem sim? ***


	4. O Início do Plano

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 3 – O início do Plano**

**- Está? Exacto, Rodrigo Costa, com ele mesmo que eu desejo falar.**

Kenji Chiba estava falando no celular no quarto de um hotel extremamente luxuoso, reconfortando-se no cadeirão perto da varanda com vista para um belo castelo.

Sua cara evidenciava mistério, a conversa ainda mais…

**- Preciso de você exactamente… hoje… às 21 horas… sem falta… sim amigo… 10 milhões… depois fala como correu. Abraço.**

Kenji levantou-se subtilmente e pousou o celular numa mesinha de canto, rindo.

_- Que o plano comece…_

Enquanto isso, Serena recebia uma mensagem e, após lê-la sorriu e deu um pulo animada.

Há 3 dias que não via Darien, este tinha saído para viagem de negócios.

Vestiu o seu melhor vestido – preto com alguns brilhantes prateados – que nem lhe chegava ao joelho e o laço entrelaçava por detrás do seu pescoço lhe dando um toque sensual e ao mesmo tempo elegante.

Lembrou novamente a mensagem que Darien lhe havia enviado.

"**Amor, me desculpa não lhe ter ligado mas não tive oportunidade disso… Hoje vou para casa mas, antes disso, lhe quero dar sua prenda de aniversário. Sim, não esqueci o dia de hoje… Me perdoa mandar mensagem em este número e não no meu mas o meu não está dando sinal de vida. Vai hoje ter ao hotel Central pelas 20h. Te espero. Se me atrasar, se prepare para a nossa noite… Um beijo. Te amo. Seu Darien" **

Felicidade invadia o corpo de Serena… a distância entre eles de há um tempo para cá, havia se arrastado… mas ela sabia, no fundo, que Darien continuava romântico como sempre fora.

Serena chegara ao Hotel Central e fora recebida calorosamente por dois empregados vestidos com o traje do hotel em vermelho com alguns detalhes em dourado.

Pediu informações no balcão e logo o balconista chamou um outro empregado.

**- Leve esta bela senhorita para o quarto número 103.**

O coração de Serena quase pulava da sua boca…

Ao entrar no luxuoso quarto em tons de creme, viu por cima da cama pétalas de rosa vermelhas – Darien sempre lhe oferecia – e por cima do criado-mudo velas aromáticas em vermelho, aqueciam o ambiente e lhe davam um cheiro afrodisíaco.

Ao olhar para a cama, viu um bilhete que dizia: _amor, se vá arranjando… estou chegando para a nossa noite… Um beijo._

Já havia passado 10 minutos… 20…

30… 40…

Depois batiam as 21h no relógio de cuco e Serena, olhou para o criado-mudo onde viu um jarro com suco.

Pegou um copo e o encheu, se dirigindo ao banheiro para refrescar sua face e ajeitar a maquiagem.

De seguida, se sentou na cama e bebeu o suco.

___

Acordou, no dia seguinte, atordoada com o grito que havia ouvido de uma voz que lhe era familiar.

**- O QUE É ISSO AÍ SERENA!**

**Continua…**


	5. O Plano posto em prática parte 1

Acordou, no dia seguinte, atordoada com o grito que havia ouvido de uma voz que lhe era familiar.

**- O QUE É ISSO AÍ SERENA!**

**................................................................**

**CAP 04 – O plano posto em prática – parte 1**

A cabeça de Serena latejava e ela sentia o mundo todo girar. Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se incomodada pela luminosidade do novo dia.

**- Darien **– Serena falou pesadamente

**- É Serena, lembrou de mim, seu marido... ou melhor, ex-marido**

**- Bom dia meu amor **– Neste momento, Serena olha para o ladp e vê um homem deitado na cama usando apenas uma cueca. Era Rodrigo, o contratado por Kenji. Ela finalmente notou que não usava mais o vestido preto da noite anterior, mas sim uma langerie preta extremamente sensual

**- Quem é você? **– Serena perguntou atordoada

- **Como assim "quem é você?".... será que você não reconhece o seu amante, ou será que são tantos que você se confunde??? Definitivamente, eu fui um idiota por não ter ouvido meu pai... ele disse que eu não deveria me casar com uma qualquer como você, que só quer saber do dinheiro alheio.... que se faz de santa, mas na verdade é vagabunda.... Bem que ele me disse que você não prestava.... ele me alertou quanto aos seus amantes, mas eu precisei ver pra crer.... achava você inocente demais, pura demais**

**- É cara.... és um idiota mesmo.... idiota e corno** – Rodrigo se manifestou, o que foi suficiente para descontrolar Darien, que partiu pra cima dele, enquanto Serena tentava controlar um pouco a dor de cabeça e compreender o que se passava


	6. O Plano posto em prática parte 2

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 5 – **O plano posto em prática – parte 2

Serena pedia para Darien calma… Dizia não entender o que ali se passava enquanto o "amante" se ria ao seu lado.

Não perceberam que estavam sendo vistos na discussão, pelo pai de Darien que, por trás da porta se ria do seu grande plano.

*O plano tinha começado quando Kenji sabia dos negócios de Darien, e saberia que ele voltaria apenas no dia a seguir ao combinado pela mensagem enviada à Serena. Aproveitando-se do facto, contratou um ator para se fazer passar por amante de Serena em troca de uma boa quantia. E Rodrigo, o ator, realmente fez um bom trabalho. Ao baptizar o suco que Serena havia bebido, e ao despi-la para por o plano em prática. *

Se Kenji ria, era sabendo que o seu plano correra na perfeição, Rodrigo mantinha a posição de ator.

Ao ver tudo… saberia que conseguia afastar a órfã sem bens do seu filho Darien.

Até ver Serena já menos atordoada se levantar em direção a Darien e se abraçar a ele

- **Darien, acredita em mim… lhe estou falando verdade, não sei quem este homem é! **– Derramava aos poucos lágrimas na sua quente face, confusa ainda não entendia o que se passava - **Dare eu o amo tanto… nunca lhe faria algo assim…**

- **Como quer que eu não acredite em algo que está bem abaixo do meu nariz? Se manca Serena! Não minta pra mim** – Darien gritava. – **Sai da minha vista enquanto eu trato disto com esse vagabundo!**

- **Darien por favor fala comigo…**

- **Sai da minha frente também traidora! Fiz tudo por você… e me faz isto? Sai! JÁ!**

- **Darien …** - Serena se agarrava a ele com toda a força – **Por favor… me ouça.**

Alterado, Darien esbofeteei-a e ela acaba caída no chão – **VAI EMBORA!**

Serena depois disso, sem entender nada… saiu se vestindo e com os sapatos na mão, sem reparar mesmo Kenji à porta, que anteriormente ouvira tudo com um grande alivio dentro de si por se livrar finalmente de Serena.

___

2 dias depois, Serena arruma coragem para aparecer em casa buscar suas coisas.

Decidira viajar, talvez o sofrimento fosse menor longe de tudo… longe de todas as recordações que a faziam sofrer e pensar em como havia perdido sem sentido o amor da sua vida.

Receosa, abriu a porta e emanava dentro da enorme mansão o silêncio.

Na entrada, olhou para dentro da sala e viu tudo partido no chão, se deslocou até lá e viu estilhaços de vidro, das molduras partidas com fotos do casamento e de momentos felizes passados por ambos.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair e subiu até ao quarto, não aguentando mais o que via… De um dia para outro… a felicidade, tudo o que ela havia sonhado se tinha sumido.

Ao entrar no quarto, se dirigiu logo ao roupeiro e pegou na mala.

Quando a colocou na cama deu um pequeno grito de susto, Darien estava num canto do quarto olhando pela janela com uma enorme garrafa de uísque que estava quase vazia. O seu olhar era sem emoção, de quem não tinha dormido nada… olhando para o horizonte, estava distante.

_Há certas coisas que não entendo nele… _

Com o seu enorme corpo, atlético e definido, conseguia parecer uma pessoa sensível… Mesmo apesar daquelas mãos enormes, ao mesmo tempo tão ternurentas…

Mas ela o via estranho… a respiração não era igual, era nervosa… inquieta… O cabelo rebelde estava despenteado.

Pousou a mala… o olhando nervosa.

- **Me desculpa não ter avisado… E-eu só vim buscar minhas coisas, ma-mas se quiser volto quando você não estiver.**

- **Nada disso…** - disse, pousando a garrafa e se dirigindo a Serena. – **Se você é vagabunda, ao menos o será comigo uma última vez.**

- **O-o quê… como assim Darien?**

Pegou nos seus ombros com força, e a forçou a se deitar na cama. Gritou e se tentou soltar mas ele era mais forte e estava visivelmente bêbedo, tresandava a álcool.

Começou a arrancar o vestido de Serena, não se importando com os gritos nem com as tentativas de fuga dela. A mandava calar e a forçou a abrir as pernas para ele. Logo gritou bem alto quando ele a penetrou com toda a força, sem dó algum pela dor dela, mais interior que exterior, de tudo o que se estava passando.

As estocadas eram maiores e mais intensas e aí, Serena só estremecia de dor… de lágrimas…

Nunca o havia feito com ninguém senão Darien… e Darien sempre tinha sido carinhoso, agora não a beijava… a tratava como alguém sem qualquer importância… Sem sentimento…

Como, o que ele havia dito… _uma vagabunda._

**Continua**


	7. Pesadelo

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Nota das Autoras: **

As coisas estão ficando pesadas pro lado da Serena... e tendem a ficar piores....

Gente, cadê as reviews???? Estimulem suas autoras a postarem rapidamente ok!!!

Fortes emoções estão por vir... se preparem, até porque, nem tudo são flores...

Beijocas a todas

**Capítulo 6 – Pesadelo**

Darien agora dormia pesado, parecendo um anjo, mas, Serena sabia do monstro que havia dentro dele... o mostro que não se preocupou se a estava machucando em palavras e ações... que a deixou ferida, machucada, sangrando por dentro e por fora, e, Serena sabia que nem o tempo iria apagar as lembranças daquela noite.

Devagar, ela se levantou da cama, tomado cuidado para não acordá-lo. Livrou-se do sangue que saia de dentro de si e vestiu-se com a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente. Olhou-se no espelho. O rosto estava vermelho, inchado e com a marca do anel de formatura de Darien, prova dos tapas que ele havia lhe dado para que ela se aquietasse enquanto ele terminava o serviço. Catou algumas coisas, pôs na mala e deixou um bilhete para ele.

_**Espero que tenhas aproveitado bem esta noite, pois, podes ter certeza que foi a última. **_

_**Até nunca mais**_

_**S.**_

Serena tinha noção de que não poderia viver pra sempre na casa de Mina, até porque, no mínimo, precisava ajudar com as despesas da casa, mas, por conta do casamento, havia abandonado seu trabalho como secretária a pedido de Darien. Teria que começar sua vida de novo, e, desta vez, sem a ilusão do príncipe encantado em seu cavalo branco.... sabia que o príncipe se transforma em sapo com uma facilidade incrível, mas, principalmente, sabia que haviam as bruxas malvadas, que fariam qualquer coisa para destruir qualquer um.

Os dias se passavam lentamente desde a separação. Serena se recuperou fisicamente rápido, e seu rosto já não tinha mais as marcas deixadas por Darien, mas, por dentro, se sentia suja e usada. Ikkuko procurou pela nora para ver em que poderia ajudá-la. Sabia o que era se sentir só no mundo e Serena a aceitou como amiga de coração aberto, mas, sem nunca comentar o ocorrido entre ela e o filho e sempre pedindo para que ela não dissesse o seu paradeiro para o filho. A gravidez já era evidente no alto de seus 5 meses. Ikkuko estava radiante com a idéia de ser avó e não poupava Serena de mimos e cuidados com ela e seu netinho em formação... já conseguia imaginá-lo correndo pela mansão Chiba, fazendo bagunça, brincando com o pai, enquanto a mãe tentaria por alguma ordem com os dois rapazes de sua vida... era assim que deveria ter sido, se não fosse a intervenção de Kenji, e ela sabia disso.... mas, sabia também que ele não hesitaria em se livrar da esposa se ela falasse algo ao filho... por isso se calou. Pelo menos assim, seria útil a nora de alguma forma.

Serena voltava de mais uma entrevista quando um carro parou ao seu lado. Do nada, dois homens desceram e a jogaram dentro do carro. Rapidamente foi vendada e amarrada enquanto ouviu um dos homens falar

**Estamos coma sua querida esposinha... ela é bem gatinha sabia... ainda quer de novo??? Quero 5 milhões pra você a ver de novo interinha... até lá... bem... vamos nos divertir um pouco com ela**

Continua


	8. O Sequestro

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 7 – O sequestro**

- Que querem vocês de mim?

- Ora gatinha… se estiver em silêncio é melhor para você sabia? Se o seu querido nos tivesse respondido à primeira seria mais fácil para você.

Serena se encontrava num quarto escuro, deitada numa enorme cama de colcha vermelha, atada nas mãos e nas pernas sucumbindo, tentando se livrar de toda a maneira daqueles nojentos homens, que nem lhe diziam o que queriam dela.

Apenas combinavam entre si, sussurrando pelos cantos, e um deles se mantinha perto dela. O mesmo a quem ela havia perguntado vezes sem conta o que queriam dela… mas não obtinha resposta concreta.

Chorava, não só pelo que sentia, mas pelo que possuía dentro do seu corpo…

Pouco depois, os viu se movendo… em sua direcção e a esbofetearam sem dó, sem aviso.

- Gatinha… - Um deles falou com calma – Você quer morrer?

- P-por favor… me digam que fiz? Por favor…

- ME RESPONDE- se exaltou outro – VOCÊ QUER MORRER?

- N-n-não…

- Então agora vai fazer o que lhe mando… - Ele disse, libertando o fumo do cigarro para sua face - ou será pior pra você.

Em casa de Darien, tudo permanecia calmo… Com este pensando no que faria em mais uma noite só… sem Serena… e sequer sem a bebida – estava esgotada de tanta noite passando sem sobriedade. Na noite anterior se lembrava ter recebido uma estranha chamada, mas o que dizia? Ele se havia esquecido, pela bebida, pior droga que o havia possuído.

Sentado no sofá, quase fechava os olhos como se a vida lhe corresse bem, – apesar dele saber que não era bem o caso – se assustou com o som do celular tocando.

- Alô, daqui Darien.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio – Sr. Chiba… ora vejamos, temos aqui uma bela dama… uma gata para ser mais concreto, sua mulher…

- Quem está falando?

- Ora Sr. Chiba… O que prefere, me diga… Uma bela loirinha viva ou no caixão?

- Co—

- Vamos falar… - Interrompendo Darien - Temos na posse a Sra. Chiba, agora me diga… prefere-a viva ou nos dá os 5 milhões?! Nós nos vamos continuar divertindo com ela, mas queremos saber o negócio!

Darien olhava o celular confuso, sem mesmo perceber a presença repentina do pai.

- Darien, que se passa?

- Pai… - se virou instantaneamente com ar assustado – Eu estou em linha com um homem me dizendo coisas estranhas…

- O quê?

- Ele me diz que tem Serena na sua posse, e que a mata se não lhe dou 5 milhões, mas… será isto verdade? Ou um golpe de Serena?

Kenji se virou para o filho com um ar pesado… - Filho… não considero que Serena seja má pessoa, só tomou a decisão errada… bem errada… mas não seja precipitado.

- NÃO A DEFENDA! – Darien atirou o celular no chão – Ela me enganou! Tudo por dinheiro! E agora quer esse dinheiro sujo… Mas eu não irei ceder pai! Não mais…

Darien se virou para a lareira ao seu lado e pousou a cabeça nos braços. Sem que Darien se apercebesse, Kenji tirou o celular de Darien no chão e o colocou no bolso.

Seu celular tocou novamente no bolso de Kenji, o que fez Darien se virar para o pai e ouvir de onde vinha o som. Kenji logo clicou no botão vermelho.

- Eu trato disso filho.

- Trata… sim – se sentando novamente no cadeirão – pois eu não quero mais ouvir o nome dessa mulher.

Ao chegar a casa, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso, Kenji se sentou na cama, onde ao lado dormia a sua mulher profundamente. Apreensivo, tirou a gravata e sentiu o celular tocar novamente.

- Alô.

- Ora… Chiba, lhe disse que tenho a sua mulher… e agora que faço com ela? – No som de fundo, ouvia os gritos de Serena. – Me desligou o celular esta tarde, quer ela debaixo de terra é?

- Daqui é Kenji Chiba, se escusa disso comigo. Porquê se vingaram em minha nora?

- É… Chiba… Então, o que você julgava? Que eu iria ficar quieto depois de todo o dinheiro que você prometeu e não cumpriu?

- Ouça, eu lhe disse que lho dava – enquanto ele falava no hall da entrada, Ikkuko escutava toda a conversa – era apenas uma questão de esperar mais 2 dias!

- Chiba… Chiba… ouça só – notou os gritos mais próximos de Serena e a voz de uns homens – Ouviu bem? Nós nos aproveitamos dessa gatinha ué… mas, daqui a um tempo ela não vale nada com esse bebé dentro dela, eu não quero responsabilidades.

- E o que você quer? Por favor, não a machuquem.

- Quero o meu dinheiro logo, ou pode dizer adeus à sua nora e seu neto.

- Quanto quer? E parem… parem por favor de a magoar – Kenji pediu novamente ao ouvir novamente os gritos, e não ter obtido resposta do sequestrador.

- 5 Milhões pela gata mais o que me deve, os 10 milhões. – o sequestrador ria alto – ou pode dizer adeus.

Ao desligar o celular, levou a mão à sua cabeça massajando-a até ouvir os passos de Ikkuko.

- Que se passa querido? Parece apreensivo… não vem deitar perto de mim?

- Ikkuko… - Kenji chegou perto da mulher a abraçando – não se passa nada, está tudo óptimo…

Enquanto tudo estava tranquilo na mansão Chiba, dentro de um lugar isolado se encontravam vários homens deitados no chão, e num canto mais isolado, Serena chorava com suas mãos encostadas à barriga.

Pensava em tudo, desde o orfanato onde sempre pensou vir a ter uma família, nas vezes que fora recusada por várias famílias e lembrando uma em especial, onde havia um quarto rosa, decorado com vários ursinhos de pelúcia fazendo qualquer criança feliz ali dentro, tinha tudo para brincar. Mas era uma família assolada por um passado infeliz, de uma mãe que chorava inconsolável pela morte da sua filha, tinha tentado substituir a dor ao acolher Serena. Mas Serena sentia não amor, mas se sentia um animal de estimação, uma substituta de algo insubstituível… E acabou sendo devolvida.

Até conhecer Darien, que ao vê-la sempre tão só um dia num café chegou perto dela e lhe ofereceu uma rosa. E dali a 2 meses se aventuraram no casamento. Mas em nada se arrependiam, pois o amor era mais forte.

E depois a "traição", ela não percebera nada… e tudo se passara tão rápido.

Nunca havia visto Darien tão diferente, na noite em que ele a obrigou a estar com ele, e depois de uma noite inteira pensando no sucedido… Apenas tentou esquecer…

A ajuda de Ikkuko era para Serena uma bênção, durante a gravidez, com tanto mimo e tanto apoio sempre… Era como a mãe que nunca havia tido.

- Ei mocinha – Serena acordou dos seus pensamentos – é bom que pare de chorar se não quer segunda dose.

Depois do comentário do que parecia o chefe, todos se começaram rindo.

Rapidamente o sol chegou àquele lugar sombrio por uma pequena janela. E logo todos se levantaram.

Começaram logo por estuprar novamente Serena, que gritava de dor, e ao gritar levou logo um murro que a fez perder os sentidos.

Ao acordar, pouco depois, eles continuavam as investidas, um por um. Depois lhe batiam mais, e ela só protegia a barriga e não a si mesma… Sangrava do nariz, já tinha o olho negro e a face inchada, não conseguia já mexer a perna direita…

Tentava ouvir o que o chefe dizia ao celular ao falar com Darien, que ao que ela ouvia parecia não lhe ceder…

Quando desligou, todos se reuniram, segredando e a olhando no canto do olho.

- Ai gatinha… - O chefe se aproximou dela lhe levantando o queixo com a mão a fazendo olhar nos seus olhos – Amanhã está livre. Seu marido a safou. Mas não de tudo.

E ao terminar de falar, a socou a fazendo ficar inconsciente. A espancaram mais, deixando-a em mau estado.

Kenji combinou um local para a entrega do dinheiro e, ao chegar a casa, encontrou a sua mulher tratando de Serena na cama.

- A encontrei à porta de casa. – Ikkuko chorava – Estava esperando você, temos de a levar a um hospital… O nosso netinho Kenji! O nosso neto! Ela não reage… Já fiz de tudo.

- Então vamos Ikkuko, mas você fica lá, eu não. Tenho de ir trabalhar.

Ao entrar no carro, Ikkuko notou Kenji sem expressão na face.

- Temos de avisar o Darien.

- Não, não precisa Ikkuko. – Kenji quase gritou – ela o traiu, e ele não quer saber dessa mulher para nada.

- Não é uma mulher qualquer Kenji, você sabe isso – Ikkuko o olhava preocupada – ela carrega nosso neto, nosso herdeiro. E ela não tem mais ninguém Kenji.

- Chega Ikkuko!!! – Parou repentinamente o carro no sinal vermelho – Faça apenas o que devemos, a ajudar a ir para o hospital. Quer avisar Darien? O faça! Ele se chateia com você, e não comigo! E essa mulher é qualquer uma sim, foi uma vagabunda, e qualquer um pode ser pai desse bebé. Nosso filho irá assentar novamente vai ver! E lhe pergunte se quiser, ELE PENSA COMO EU!

- Não Kenji. – Ikkuko abriu a porta do carro ainda lacrimejando, ela sabia o marido que tinha, e que tudo deveria ter sido obra dele. – O meu filho, eu conheço-o, e pode estar magoado, mas tem coração do tamanho do mundo. Ele nunca irá pensar como você.

Kenji permanecia em silêncio olhando Ikkuko.

- Eu vou lá dentro chamar alguém, fique aqui e pense um pouco. Depois poderá ir à sua vida. Mas para mim, Serena é uma filha… Ela não tem mais ninguém, e não merece nada de ruim na sua vida. E reza Kenji! Reza, para nada ter acontecido a nosso neto!

Enquanto a mulher corria para dentro do hospital, Kenji olhava Serena, passando o olhar, notou que a roupa era de Ikkuko – possivelmente a de Serena estava demasiado rasgada – viu os lábios inchados, os olhos negros, marcas de cinto em todo o corpo… E pensou que todos tinham ido longe demais.

Talvez a hipótese de aquele bebé ser seu neto o fizesse pôr a mão na consciência…

Um grupo de veio buscar Serena numa maca, e Kenji nem se moveu do lugar de condutor, viu o olhar lançado por Ikkuko e, ao ela fechar a porta e ir atrás dos bombeiros, começou a dirigir novamente.

Serena estava sendo cuidada pelos médicos, e Ikkuko ligava a Darien notando-se alguma insistência na conversa.

- Filho… Serena está muito mal, por favor vêm… Faz isso por mim.

- Mamãe, eu amo você… mas não mais Serena…

- Eu sei como é seu coração, não é de pedra… pensa bem filho. Um beijo.

E assim, Ikkuko se dirigiu ao médico perguntando qual o estado de Serena, com o pensamento em Darien.

**Continua.**


	9. Endy

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 8 – Endy**

Ikkuko aguardava a resposta dos médicos sobre o estado se Serena, que já estava a mais de uma hora na sala de emergência. Estava compenetrada em seu terço quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar, Kenji, seu marido

**- Ikkuko, não se preocupe... os médicos estão fazendo de tudo por Serena e por nosso net.**

**- Como eu não vou me preocupar Kenji? A Serena não conseguia acordar**

**- Mandei buscar o melhor obstetra do Japão pra cuidar deles. O Dr. Kou está chegando de Quioto em 5 minutos.**

Darien refletia nas palavras da mãe. Uma parte de si queria ignorá-la e outra queria desesperadamente ir ao hospital cuidar de Serena e do filho, mesmo na dúvida de ser mesmo seu filho. Refletia ainda se o seqüestro fora verdadeiro, mas, mediante o telefonema da mãe, começava acreditar que realmente aconteceu.... _"Quero 5 milhões.... ate lá, vamos nos divertir com ela".... _aquelas palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça há mais ou menos um mês, desde o primeiro telefonema

No hospital, pousava um helicóptero com o renomado Dr. Seiya Kou. Apesar de jovem, o Dr. Kou era conhecido por ser brilhante desde a faculdade. Já havia publicado vários artigos e era conhecido pelos partos difíceis, e este, definitivamente, era o caso de Serena.

Seiya ficou impressionado com o caso de Serena. Apesar de extremamente ferida e de ter uma perna quebrada, continuava lutando por sua vida mas, principalmente, pela vida do seu filho. Era o caso de uma cesariana de emergência para tentar salvar mãe e filho

**- E então Dr. Kou, minha nora e meu neto, como estão?? – **perguntou Kenji aflito, que já havia ligado diversas vezes para Darien pedindo que viesse ao hospital.

**- Sr Chiba, o caso de sua nora é muito sério. Ela está demasiadamente ferida, externa e internamente e não tem forças para suportar um parto normal, apesar de ser o melhor para seu neto. Tentar isso seria assinar o atestado de óbito dela. Quanto ao seu neto, ele acabou de completar 6 meses, e, partos prematuros sempre são perigosos, e considerando que Serena está desnutrida e desidratada pelo tempo de cativeiro fora as hemorragias.... o risco aumenta ainda mais..... vai ser um parto complicado, e, se vocês acreditam em Deus, aconselho a começar a rezar.**

**- A culpa disto tudo é sua Kenji.... - **Ikkuko começou a se descontrolar, desconsiderando a presença das pessoas a sua volta, inclusivé de Darien –** toda sua... se você não tivesse cismado em separar a Serena do Darien, agora eles estariam felizes, juntos.... Serena não estaria entre a vida e a morte, nosso neto não estaria correndo risco e nosso filho estaria feliz, com a mulher que ama e aproveitando achegada do primeiro filho.**

**- Eu sei Ikkuko e você não sabe como me culpo por tudo o que fiz contra essa menina... como é difícil dormir todas as noites**

"Do que será que meu pai se arrepende??? O que será que ele fez contra Serena??? Por que será que ele insiste em chamar aquela criança de meu neto???" Darien se perguntavava até que foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Kenji, que insistia que ele assistisse ao parto. Darien se negou terminantemente, alegando que o menino não era seu filho, o que fez Kenji argumentar que havia a possibilidade dele ser seu neto por conta da última noite que passaram juntos, mas, Darien, por mais culpa que sentisse, acreditava que havia magoado Serena da mesma forma que se sentia magoado. Apesar de não querer contato, permaneceu no hospital até ter certeza que tido havia corrido bem.

Apesar de ter sido um parto complicado, Serena e Endy passavam bem. Endy estava na incubadora por ser muito pequeno e Serena ainda não havia retornado da anestesia, mas, já estava em um quarto, com Ikkuko sempre ao seu lado.

_**- **_**Mãe, como ela está?**

**- Sua esposa está mal filho... muito ferida.... mas, ela é uma guerreira e vai ficar bem.**

**-Mãe, ela não é minha esposa.... ela foi um mau passo, mas que já passou.**

Nisto, entra uma enfermeira para fazer os curativos em Serena

**- Bem mãe, já vou**

**- Não, você fica pra saber se o seqüestro foi verdadeiro ou não.**

A medida que despiam o corpo desacordado de Serena, Darien via um número incontável de hematomas, queimaduras, cortes abertos e cicatrizando. Algumas lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto e um sentimento de culpa tomou seu ser. Conforme mexiam nos ferimentos, Serena acordava e ouvia o diálogo entre Darien e Ikkuko

**- Ainda acreditas que este seqüestro foi armação da Serena??? Agora vai querer ver seu filho???**

**-Mãe, o seqüestro pode não ter sido armado por ela... mas.... este menino pode ser filho de qualquer um.... desculpe... mas vou embora... não há nada que me interesse aqui.**

"Como assim... o filho pode ser de qualquer um.... Se eu já estava magoada… agora pior… a partir de hoje Endy é órfão de pai.... ele não merece esse pai. E eu sei me encarregar sozinha." pensava Serena revoltada com as palavras de Darien.

**Continua**


	10. Mudança

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 9 – Mudança**

**- Lamento Ikkuko, mas não aguento mais aqui… não é por você, pois a Ikkuko foi a minha melhor amiga nesses tempos. Mas por mim e por Endy… e estou perto, Quioto é pertinho daqui, me pode visitar quando quiser.**

Ikkuko derramava lágrimas… faziam 2 meses desde que Serena havia ido para sua casa em recuperação, e agora Endy já estava bem, com 8 meses, e pronto a estar com a sua mãe.

Serena havia decidido viajar junto com Seiya, o médico com quem havia desenvolvido uma grande amizade e a convidara a ir com ele numa formação de 2 anos em Quioto até quando Serena quisesse.

Assim, Serena estaria longe de Darien e de tudo o que a perturbava… Havia perdoado Kenji mas não Darien, que nem considerava Endy seu filho…

Magoava que ele não cresse nela… Pois ele tinha sido o único na sua vida, com quem partilhou tudo, a quem se dera de corpo e alma e sobretudo coração…

Kenji e Ikkuko acolheram Serena e a consideravam uma filha já. Se movia pouco, pela perna quebrada que tardara em recuperar, mas ajudava em tudo o que podia… lhe custava imenso estar longe de Endy, que tinha de estar 2 meses na incubadora mas todos os dias o visitava…

E agora 2 meses haviam passado e Serena estava pronta para um novo desafio, uma nova etapa na vida…

Sem Darien… incrivelmente, ela o tinha visto por duas vezes vendo Endy, mas não chegou perto dele…

Suas palavras soavam alto na sua cabeça.

"_**Este menino pode ser filho de qualquer um... desculpe... mas vou embora... não há nada que me interesse aqui."**_

Estas palavras lhe davam dor, um aperto no coração horrível.

Há certas coisas difíceis de entender… Tal como o amor que… desaparece de um dia para o outro? Serena só via isso em novelas, mas agora tornara-se uma realidade para ela… E mais parecia que era preferível estar à porta do Céu… ou mesmo do Inferno… a aguentar aquela dor que a assolava.

Era duro sim, mas agora tinha o Endy… e tinha de se centrar naquele ser lindo.

Ia no carro dirigido por Kenji, ao lado dele ia Ikkuko que chorava imenso, bem como Serena.

Serena saiu do carro em silêncio. E assim também ficaram Kenji e Ikkuko. No silêncio.

Momentos depois Serena voltou com Endy em seus braços, acompanhada por Seiya. Há muito que Kenji e Ikkuko não viam o neto pois preferiam que Serena visse o filho sozinha, e em 1 mês sem o verem, ele havia crescido e recuperado imenso.

Ikkuko olhou Endy e se agarrou em Kenji que estava também visivelmente emocionado.

**- Ele é igual ao… me desculpa Serena… meu bem, espero que nos visites muita vez…**

Era igual a Darien. Já se notavam alguns cabelos negros e os olhos azuis-escuros enquanto o pequenino estendia os seus dois bracinhos gorduchos para o peito da mãe.

**- Ikkuko, espero o mesmo… você é uma mãe que eu nunca tive e a amo muito e respeito muito por isso mesmo.** – Serena dizia forçando um sorriso para evitar as lágrimas. **- Eu voltarei, mas me compreenda que não por muita vez… espero mesmo que me visite.**

**- Iremos querida.** – Enquanto elas se despediam, Seiya e Kenji voltavam do carro de Seiya, onde estavam colocando a bagagem.

Kenji sorria para Serena e ela o pegou na mão, então Kenji a puxou num abraço.

**- Espero que me tenha perdoado… você é um doce de menina, uma filha para nós… não esqueça isso.**

**- Nunca. Os amo muito… Adeus.**

E assim, Seiya começou dirigindo numa viagem não muito longa mas algo cansativa até Quioto. Serena se sentia triste mas sabia que algo melhor viria, longe de ver Darien… poderia esquecer a mágoa e seguir aos poucos com Endy.

Viver apenas por si mesma e por seu filho, que era o seu complemento agora, dar-lhe tudo o que necessitava e acompanhar o seu crescimento… era isso que lhe importava agora.

Desceu o carro, em frente à casa que seria sua por tempos… Seiya lhe deu a mão a beijando na testa e a ajudando com o carrinho de Endy.

Dali em diante… seria tudo diferente… assim o esperava, era esse o seu objectivo de vida agora.

Chegada à casa, viu tudo incrivelmente decorado, tudo perfeito, no lugar.

Seiya a acompanhou até ao seu quarto que ela adorou e depois lhe tapou os olhos, a guiando até outro quarto.

**- Tchanam. Pode abrir Serena.**

**- SEIYA! –** Serena gritou de contente pulando num abraço quente de Seiya. **– Oh… está tudo tão lindo… gastou tanto… mas... eu não merecia.**

**- Claro que merecia. –** Sorriu Seiya. - **Merece tudo de bom, você e o Endy.**

O quarto onde se encontravam, era azul claro, tinha um berço, um vestiário e um montão de brinquedos.

Seiya tinha preparado tudo alegremente para Serena que chorava agora de felicidade…

Todas as noites, Seiya ouvia Serena descer as escadas e ligar a música. Ficava no sofá chorando…

E foi assim durante uma semana… a vê-la sofrer daquele jeito, o fazia triste… mas respeitava o facto pois Serena teve pouco tempo de interiorizar a separação, o bebé…

Mas numa noite decidiu agir… já não aguentava vê-la daquela maneira…

**Continua**


	11. Solidão

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 10 – Solidão**

Seiya observou Serena encolhida em uma poltrona chorando. Não suportava mais vê-la naquela situação. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para faze-la reagir, pois, alem do sofrimento o incomodar, ele estava apaixonado por Serena.

- **Serena, você não pode ficar assim por um cara que não te merece.. Darien não vale nenhuma lágrima sua.... ele abandonou você e rejeitou o próprio filho, que até eu acho a cara do pai.... e enquanto você ta aqui chorando por ele... ele ta por ai, feliz, alegre e satisfeito, tocando a vida.... Serena olha em volta **– Seiya se aproxima de Serena - **Enxerga quem realmente te ama e que está sofrendo com sua dor.... Serena…eu…eu te amo Serena.... te amo como nunca achei que iria amar uma pessoa..... é tão difícil de entender que te amo???**

**- Seiya.... eu realmente queria te amar..... você é um homem com um coração bom, um companheiro.... um verdadeiro irmão para mim, só que infelizmente, eu te amo como um irmão..... eu ainda não estou pronta para me apaixonar de novo, e realmente acho que nunca estarei.... tudo ainda dói muito.... e ainda tem o Endy**

**- Justamente pelo Endy.... ele precisa de um pai... e eu não me importaria em ser esse pai para ele**

**- Seiya não dá... – **Serena se levantou, lhe dando a mão** - por mais que doa, eu amo o Darien, e infelizmente acredito que não vou conseguir amar mais alguém como o amo..... alem do que, preciso de um tempo para absorver isso tudo**

**- Esperaria até o fim da eternidade se você me quizesse... mas... infelizmente não é o caso**

_Hoje, eu ouço as canções que você fez pra mim  
Não sei por que razão tudo mudou assim  
Ficaram as canções e você não ficou_

_  
Esqueceu de tanta coisa que um dia me falou  
Tanta coisa que somente entre nós dois ficou  
Eu acho que você já nem se lembra mais_

_  
É tão difícil olhar o mundo e ver  
O que ainda existe  
Pois sem você meu mundo é diferente  
Minha alegria é triste_

_  
Quantas vezes você disse que me amava tanto  
Quantas vezes eu enxuguei o seu pranto  
E agora eu choro só sem ter você aquí_

Darien trabalhava compulsivamente desde a separação para evitar ficar em casa..... não que isso o tornasse um santo... ele arrumou uma ou duas amantes, mas, nunca as levava em casa.... aquele lugar era sagrado, era de Serena e nenhuma mulher entraria em seu coração para substituir a esposa. Por vezes, se pegou discando o numero do celular dela apenas para ouvi-la atender... e nunca se sentiu tão só como agora. "Solidão é estar entre mil pessoas e sentir a falta de apenas uma".

Pensou de novo o que fazer. E se sentia só. Vazio. Frio.

E sentia a falta de novo daqueles olhos. Daquele sorriso. Daquele calor. E principalmente… daquele amor único.

Discou o numero no seu celular, na tela aparecia "amor", nem isso havia mudado, tal como a saudade, e talvez essa fosse maior... Começou a ouvindo.

_**- Alô?**_

E continuou no silêncio. Apenas a ouvindo respirar.

_**- Quem fala? Que raio de brincadeira é essa aí?! –**_ Continuou ela já irritada. –_** Me responda!**_

Continuei ouvindo a respiração já mais acelerada da sua irritação. E aí ouvi aquele bebé chorando.

E aí ela desconectou. Ouvia os 'bips' na minha cabeça do celular sendo desligado.

Senti sua falta de novo, era incrivel, so ouvir um "Alô" dela era uma tranqüilidade para a saudade sentida.

Então discou de novo.

Mas dessa vez, ouviu algo diferente.

_**- Mas quem fala droga!? Pára de chatear Serena de vez idiota!**_

Um homem falando.

Darien pousou o celular e murmurou.

_-Um homem com Serena?!_

**Continua**


	12. Um Amigo

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 11**** – Um amigo**

Darien batia à porta de casa de seus pais violentamente, estava vermelho de raiva e encharcado pela chuva.

- **Já vai!** – Ouvia sua mãe dizer do outro lado da porta.

E assim que sua mãe abriu a porta entrou com tudo, derrubando o que havia em cima da mesa da entrada. Bufava, mexia nos cabelos, andava de um lado para o outro e fazia caretas de raiva.

- **Filho que se passa?** – Ikkuko estava preocupada com seu filho, nunca o havia visto assim. **– Pára um pouco e se senta.**

E ele assim fez, e mesmo sentado batia o pé. Ikkuko se sentou no seu lado, pegando a mão do seu filho. Esperou um tempo até que Darien falasse alguma coisa. Passaram minutos até ele o fazer.

- **Porque não me disse mamãe?** – Falou ele chorando. Ikkuko não o via chorar há muito tempo.

**- D-disse o quê meu filho?** - Ikkuko falou nervosa. – **O que se passa?!**

- **Porque raios não me disse que Serena não está só?! Há um homem com ela!**

**- Filho…** - Ikkuko se levantava, sabia do que ele falava mas como lhe explicar ela não sabia. **– Serena apenas vive com ele…**

**- Não creio. Serena saiu de Tóquio e acompanhada! E você, minha própria mãe, me mentiu! Como pôde? Sou seu filho merecia saber isso de minha mulher!**

**- Ex-mulher filho!** – Ikkuko que era sempre uma mulher calma, de repente levantava a voz. – **Você não quis crer nela! Foi você, não ela! E não negue isso, pois você pode ser cabeça dura como seu pai, mas nesta ocasião nem tente! –** Pegou então na mão de Darien e se sentou de novo. **– Ela tem seu filho, você não quis saber de Endy que é sua cara chapada Darien, ela o quis esquecer, quis sair daqui, para longe dessas memórias tristes e foi com Seiya, o médico, que lhe ofereceu uma casa. Eles não estão juntos filho!**

**- Para mim ela viver com um homem é o mesmo que estar com alguém, e você não me devia ter mentido mãe!**

**- Filho me desculpe mas nunca quis que você pensasse o errado, tal como aconteceu…**

Darien se levantou, não ouviu a mãe o chamar vezes sem conta. Então saiu batendo a porta.

Ikkuko ficara sem entender a reacção do seu filho… Primeiro acabou com Serena sem sequer a ouvir, a engravidou, soube do rapto e não quis saber e depois não crera que Endy era seu filho. E agora, depois de toda a rejeição e tempo sem querer saber dela, reagia assim ao saber que ela estava morando com Seiya…

.

.

Seiya era um bom homem… No entanto havia se apaixonado por Serena de uma maneira que nunca tinha antes se apaixonado…

Todas as noites olhava para ela dormindo e muitas vezes pegava em Endy e tomava conta dele, de maneira a Serena não ter de se preocupar.

Endy era igual a Darien, sem dúvida… os olhos azuis-escuros e o cabelo negro… não tinha como negar.

Amabilmente se deitou ao lado de Serena e acariciou seus cabelos…

Ouvia Serena respirar calmamente, estava cansada depois de mais um dia inteiro junto de Endy, que parecia gripado, pois não parava um segundo de chorar.

A viu se mexendo e murmurando.

_**- Darien.**_

Ela chamava o seu nome… enquanto dormia.

Seiya pensava o quanto ela havia de sentir a sua falta… Mas ele havia falhado… não ela…

Ele sabia toda a história, Kenji lhe havia contado, não podia crer que a depressão pós-parto de Serena fosse toda causada por um homem que não quis acreditar na sua honestidade…

Saiu então do quarto pensativo e deitou-se na sua cama.

Passado pouco tempo ouviu de novo o celular de Serena tocar, levantou-se e viu-a de novo a atender.

**- Alô? Quem fala?!**

Eram de novo as chamadas sem resposta… então se sentou perto dela enquanto ela esperava resposta do outro lado.

**- Não respondem de novo Sere?**

**- Nada… Isto já cansa.** – E desligou a ligação, ou pelo menos pensou fazê-lo. – **Estou farta já… é sempre isto.**

**- Não atenda mais… tanto você como eu sabemos quem está do outro lado, mas que é demasiado fraco para lhe falar…**

**- Seiya… sinto tanto a falta dele.**

**- Eu sei Sere… mas problema dele –** Seiya respirou fundo e depois continuou – **você sabe que merece o mundo inteiro, foi ele quem não quis crer em você.**

Do outro lado, Darien se sentia incrédulo, afinal ele não acreditara em nada do que a sua mãe havia dito… ela continuava a amá-lo… mas ainda assim não conseguia perdoar. Doía demais… desde aquele dia que a encontrou deitada ao lado de outro.

Serena se sentia com falta de carinho, frágil e insegura. Se agarrou num abraço forte de Seiya… e chorou.

Se deitou, e acabou o beijando. Ela não tinha qualquer sentimento forte por ele, apenas como um irmão, mas ele lhe dava muito… e ela sentia falta do calor de Darien, parecido ao de Seiya. E se deixou ir nesse abraço… cada vez mais caloroso e intenso.

Se beijavam _como se não houvesse amanhã_, e Serena se estava realmente se sentindo amada, se deixando levar… Não parou aquele beijo que viraram rapidamente carícias, bem além do imaginado...

Naquela cama, o calor já se sentia, os beijos já eram ofegantes… E ali nada mais existia…

… Para os dois…?

**Continua**


	13. Verdades Escondidas

**Certas Coisas**

By Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 12** – Verdades escondidas

Os beijos entre Serena e Seiya se tornavam cada vez mais ofegantes. Serena começava a fantasiar que a pessoa que lhe beijava era Darien, e, no embalo da fantasia, acabou chamando Seiya pelo nome do marido

**- Desculpa Seiya, desculpa**

**- Você ainda ama o Darien, não é? **– Lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de Serena

**- Eu não queria amá-lo, realmente não queria.... ele me magoou demais... não quis nem me ouvir, me machucou, abandonou a mim e ao Endy duas vezes: uma quando virou as costas ao meu seqüestro, e Deus sabe o que aconteceu e o que teria acontecido se não fosse o Kenji por mim... depois, abandonou a mim e ao Endy naquele hospital.... e isso me revolta, porque apesar de tudo o que foi dito e feito, meu coração ainda dispara quando o telefone toca, porque sempre acho que é ele, e só a possibilidade de ouvi-lo, enche meu coração.... eu não queria, mas, eu o amo**

_Não existiria som  
Se não houvesse o silêncio  
Não haveria luz  
Se não fosse a escuridão  
A vida é mesmo assim,  
Dia e noite, não e sim..._

Cada voz que canta o amor não diz  
Tudo o que quer dizer,  
Tudo o que cala fala  
Mais alto ao coração.  
Silenciosamente eu te falo com paixão...

Eu te amo calado,  
Como quem ouve uma sinfonia  
De silêncios e de luz.  
Nós somos medo e desejo,  
Somos feitos de silêncio e som,  
Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer...

A vida é mesmo assim,  
Dia e noite, não e sim...

Cada voz que canta o amor não diz  
Tudo o que quer dizer,  
Tudo o que cala fala  
Mais alto ao coração.  
Silenciosamente eu te falo com paixão...

Eu te amo calado,  
Como quem ouve uma sinfonia  
De silêncios e de luz,  
Nós somos medo e desejo,  
Somos feitos de silêncio e som,  
Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer...

Em Tókio, Darien refletia em como sua vida havia virado de cabeça pra baixo desde que conheceu aquela loirinha de totós.... andava distraidamente pelo prédio da Chiba Corp. até que parou ao ouvir a voz do pai

**- Ricardo, eu já dei o que tu cobraste, o que mais você quer??**

**- Ora Sr. Chiba.... o senhor já foi mais inteligente... se bem que aquela sua idéia de se livrar de uma nora tão gatinha foi bem.... estúpida.... mas, vamos ao que interessa... o dinheiro que eu recebi já acabou...**

**- Quanto você quer desta vez??**

**- Por enquanto, bem.... 3 milhões dá para os gastos iniciais**

**- Você está louco??? Você acha que eu posso ficar fazendo retiradas assim sem meu filho desconfiar de nada??? Há pouco mais de um ano você e seus comparsas receberam 10 milhões e agora querem mais?**

**- Ou você realmente odeia sua nora ou não ama seu filho... se bem que, agora ela deve estar bem mais gostosa sem aquele barrigão pra atrapalhar a diversão.... se bem que, sempre poderemos levar o pequeno príncipe rejeitado Chiba... ou, quem sabe ter uma conversinha com seu amado filhinho que acha que é corno.**

Darien ouve tudo chocado com seu pai, então decide entrar.

Ao entrar, lhe faltam palavras… não se consegue expressar, não havia entendido porquês e o que ouvira havia sido demasiado doloroso.

Então, apenas olhou seu pai, com o olhar confuso e expressivo com alguma dor.

Olhou o outro homem e virou costas. Ainda sobre a mira do pai, ouviu o seu nome várias vezes, os passos acelerados de seu pai por trás de si, mas não olhou para trás. Seguiu caminho até seu carro, e começou a dirigir furioso. Começava a pensar nas palavras, dirigia descontrolado a uma velocidade incrivel.

Chegado a casa, tomou um banho frio, se sentou no cadeirão da longa sala ainda em toalha, e olhou o telefone, parecia ter medo de o segurar.

Finalmente, quando arranjou coragem para o fazer, discou o número de Serena que, com a sua voz bela e suave lhe dera um "Alô, quem fala?"

Então respirou fundo.

- Serena… não aguento mais um segundo sem você… Preciso te ver.

**Continua.**


	14. De olhos bem fechados

Finalmente, quando arranjou coragem para o fazer, discou o número de Serena que, com a sua voz bela e suave lhe dera um "Alô, quem fala?"

Então respirou fundo.

**- Serena… não aguento mais um segundo sem você… Preciso te ver.**

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Capítulo 13 – De olhos bem fechados**

**- O que mais você quer comigo Darien? – **A angústia se notava na sua voz, ouvir aquele homem era um sofoco.** – O que você quer?**

**- Preciso falar com você, ver você.... falar tudo o que eu acabei de saber. Preciso de estar com você logo!**

**- Darien, é tarde, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para o trabalho, e eu tenho um filho pequeno para cuidar sozinha. – **Sua voz parecia querer realçar essa última palavra.** - Não posso me dar ao luxo de conversas inúteis no meio da madrugada**

**- Serena, é sério... eu preciso falar com você.... o que eu preciso dizer não deve ser feito pelo telefone. Lhe peço… como se for a última coisa que lhe peço neste Universo.**

**- Ok… Onde e quando?**

**- No restaurante do hotel onde ficamos na nossa lua de mel, esse sábado, às 19:00**

Serena respirou fundo do outro lado da linha ao ouvir Endy começar chorando, depois de muito tempo tentando o adormecer.

**- Espero que valha a pena perder uma noite ouvindo você. Adeus.**

**- Amo você. –** Mas apenas ouvia os bips do celular.

O choro daquele menino o fazia sentir estranho, com seu coração batendo forte. Precisava de a ver e sentia ainda que precisava de ver aquele bebé. Sentia sua atitude fraca, sem coragem. Não querer saber do que tinha levado a tudo e agora abrira os olhos de uma maneira que jamais havia imaginado, como um abanão no seu Universo.

**Olhos fechados  
Prá te encontrar  
Não estou ao seu lado  
Mas posso sonhar  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Levo você no olhar  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Aonde quer que eu vá...**

Não sei bem certo  
Se é só ilusão  
Se é você já perto  
Se é intuição  
E aonde quer que eu vá  
Levo você no olhar  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Aonde quer que eu vá...

Longe daqui  
Longe de tudo  
Meus sonhos vão te buscar  
Volta prá mim  
Vem pro meu mundo  
Eu sempre vou te esperar  
Lará! Larará!...

Não sei bem certo  
Se é só ilusão  
Se é você já perto  
Se é intuição  
E aonde quer que eu vá  
Levo você no olhar  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Aonde quer que eu vá...

Lá! Larará! Larará!  
Lá! Larará! Larará!  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Lá! Larará! Larará!  
Lá! Larará! Larará!  
Lá! Larará! Larará!  
Aonde quer que eu vá...

Acordou. Abrindo levemente seus olhos, que logo revelavam o tom azul-escuro, sorriu ao olhar o relógio a seu lado, que assinalava também o dia.

_Sábado… finalmente._ Ele pensava, com um sorriso nos lábios que nada naquele dia lhe poderia tirar.

O dia parecia ter passado voando e logo já eram 19.00. No restaurante do hotel piscando o nome "Atlantico", ele se sentia um sem jeito. Todos vestidos de maneira luxuosa, e ele apenas a esperando.

Mas olhando o relógio de pulso… **19.10**…

**19.30**

**20.00**

**Por fim… 20.30**

E não era costume…

Se algo caracterizava Serena, era o facto de cumprir um compromisso… mas ela não chegava.

Pensou o pior, seu coração se sentia apertado. Decidiu então dirigir para a cidade onde Serena e encontrava. No caminho, ligava à mãe, insistindo em que ela lhe desse o endereço certo.

E num ápice chegou ao local. Saiu do carro perto de uma moradia simples.

Tocou. Mas ninguém atendia…

E então começou ouvindo gritos vindos de dentro da casa.

**- Seiya, já lhe disse… eu não te amo! –** Ouvia a voz chorosa mas em tom alto de Serena. **- Lamento mas não te amo. Agora me solta! Me larga!**

**- Mas aquele filho da mãe a deixou, também não a ama… Serena não jogue meu amor fora assim.**

E então a ouviu chorar bem mais alto do que estava antes.

**- Me deixa Seiya… Me deixe ir.**

E esperou então ouvir algo mais. Mas apenas o silêncio veio.

**Continua.**


	15. Até que a morte nos separe

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**- Seiya, já lhe disse… eu não te amo! –** Ouvia a voz chorosa mas em tom alto de Serena. **- Lamento mas não te amo. Agora me solta! Me larga!**

**- Mas aquele filho da mãe a deixou, também não a ama… Serena não jogue meu amor fora assim.**

E então a ouviu chorar bem mais alto do que estava antes.

**- Me deixa Seiya… Deixe-me ir.**

E esperou então ouvir algo mais. Mas apenas o silêncio veio.

**Capítulo 14 – Até que a morte nos separe**

Darien não pode esperar para que alguém abrisse a porta. Simplesmente a partiu no meio com um encontrão após pegar um impulso. Depara-se com alguns móveis revirados e principalmente, inúmeras fotos de Serena e do pequeno Endy espalhadas pela casa.

Subiu as escadas correndo, seguindo o som do choro distante do filho. Finalmente para diante da última porta do corredor. Endy chora em seu berço, Serena está caída no chão ao lado do berço do filho. De sua cabeça, sai sangue formando uma pequena poça, que também é visto na estrutura do berço. Ao lado do corpo desmaiado de Serena, está Seiya, com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto coberto de lágrimas, acariciando seu rosto.

- **Se afasta da Serena Seiya **– Darien começou a se aproximar dos dois, pronto para partir para cima de Seiya, -** Se afasta dela AGORA **- seu tom de voz era cada vez mais autoritário

- **E o que o príncipe Chiba vai fazer hein???? Vai me matar??? **– o tom de Seiya era totalmente descontrolado, e nesse momento, Darien percebeu que Seiya segurava uma arma – **porque, se for isso, acho que eu te mato primeiro, ou melhor, acabo com essa traidora primeiro, depois com você!**

**- Seiya – **Darien se aproxima mais de Seiya – **Me dá essa arma... não estraga sua vida....**

**- Minha vida foi destruída no momento em que Serena disse não para mim e aceitou falar com você de novo..... ela prefere você que a destruiu do que eu que sempre a apoiei.... que sou um pai para o filho dela**

**- Seiya, eu errei muito com Serena.... eu fui enganado pela minha própria família e acreditei que Serena me traia... **

**- Não me interessa o que aconteceu com você... ela nem se quer quis tentar nada.... bastou um telefonema seu para ela sair correndo como um cachorrinho abanando o rabo para o dono **Ouvia-se a gravação da conversa entre Serena e Darien ao fundo

_- Serena… não aguento mais um segundo sem você… Preciso te ver._

_- O que mais você quer comigo Darien? O que você quer?_

_- Preciso falar com você, ver você.... falar tudo o que eu acabei de saber. Preciso de estar com você logo!_

_- Darien, é tarde, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para o trabalho, e eu tenho um filho pequeno para cuidar sozinha. Não posso me dar ao luxo de conversas inúteis no meio da madrugada_

_- Serena, é sério... eu preciso falar com você.... o que eu preciso dizer não deve ser feito pelo telefone. Lhe peço… como se for a última coisa que lhe peço neste Universo._

_- Ok… Onde e quando?_

_- No restaurante do hotel onde ficamos na nossa lua de mel, esse sábado, às 19:00_

_- Espero que valha a pena perder uma noite ouvindo você. Adeus._

_- Amo você. _

**- Vê... basta você latir que ela sai correndo... e se ela não ficar comigo.... **– Seiya se levanta e aponta a arma para o corpo ainda desacordado de Serena **– não vai ser sua também Darien Chiba.**

Darien lhe pedia calma, e Seiya se aproximava agora dele com a arma. A troca de palavras ia subindo o nível de voz entre ambos.

O que ninguém reparou é que Serena já havia acordado e estava com um celular na mão e tentava ligar para a polícia. Estava claro para ela que Seiya estava completamente descontrolado e que a qualquer momento ele poderia matar a ela, Darien ou Endy. Aqueles segundos até que o atendente recebesse a ligação pareciam horas, em que ela apenas ouvia a discussão entre seu ex-marido e seu suposto melhor amigo.

A cada momento que passa, a discussão fica mais acalorada. Seiya continua insistindo que tem direitos sob Serena por te-la apoiado quando Darien não esteve presente. Seiya e Darien se aproximavam cada vez mais, até que, os dois começaram a brigar fisicamente, rolando no chão com a arma entre os dois..... até que ouvem-se dois disparos.... e dois corpos ficam no chão.

**Continua.**


	16. Redenção

**Certas Coisas**

**By** Beqinha e Dumpling

A cada momento que passa, a discussão fica mais acalorada. Seiya continua insistindo que tem direitos sob Serena por te-la apoiado quando Darien não esteve presente. Seiya e Darien se aproximavam cada vez mais, até que, os dois começaram a brigar fisicamente, rolando no chão com a arma entre os dois..... até que ouvem-se dois disparos.... dois corpos no chão.

**Capítulo 15 –** Redenção

Serena ouve de longe o som das sirenes da ambulância e dos policiais. A noite anterior passa como um filme na cabeça dela. Até aquele momento ela ainda não havia reunido coragem para se levantar do chão e ver o estado de Seiya e Darien. Era como se estivesse entrado em um estado de topor.... um verdadeiro choque. Não conseguia responder a nenhum estimulo externo. A misera posssibilidade de Darien ter morrido a arrasava por dentro. Por mais que ele a tivesse a abandonado, não podia negar que o amava com cada átomo de seu ser, e a possibilidade de perde-lo doía demais para ela imaginar.

Quando os paramédicos invadiram a casa, constataram que Seiya estava morto. A bala no coração disparada por um policial, um dos disparos ouvidos por todos, foi fatal. Darien estava muito ferido... uma bala no peito disparada por Seiya, e até aquele momento ninguém tinha noção da extensão dos ferimentos causados pela bala.

- **Se...**_** Serena**_ – Darien sussurava o nome da amada com um pouco de forca que ainda tinha – _**Serena... me perdoa..... **_

_**- Shiu Darien, você tem que ficar quieto... não deve fazer força**_

_**- Por favor, me prometa que vai ser feliz... de um jeito que eu nunca te fiz**_

_**- Pare de falar assim... parece ate uma despedida**_

_**- **_**Vamos... prometa!**

**- Eu prometo - **Foi o suficiente para fazer Darien relaxar e se entregar a dor, desmaiando

Os paramédicos iniciam manobras de ressuscitação. Darien havia perdido muito sangue e não estava respondendo aos estímulos. Sua pressão arterial caia vertiginosamete, bem como seus batimentos cardíacos. Alguma coisa precisava ser feita imediatamente. Os paramédicos conseguiram estancar o sangue para que pudessem fazer a remoção para um hospital. Mediante a cena e por conta do desespero, Serena volta ao estado de topor, olhando para o horizonte, com a mente nos curtos dias de felicidade que teve junto a Darien.

______________________________________________________________________

Silêncio.....

Escuridão....

Depois do desmaio de Darien, Serena entrou em choque..... tudo o que aconteceu foi demais para ela.

Acordou após 3 dias do ocorrido, como se estivesse voltando do fundo de um rio de águas negras (N.A.: Aqui no Amazonas, tem um rio com as águas negras, por conta de uma substancia que sai das folhas das arvores na sua nascente, chamado Rio Negro). Estava num hospital. Kenji estava dormindo em uma cadeira.... Lembrou-se de Darien.... Será que ele havia morrido­???? E como estava Endy????

**Serena, você está sentindo alguma coisa??**

**Onde está Endy? Quem está tomando conta dele??? E o Darien???**

**Endy está bem. Está em nossa casa sendo cuidado por todos. Darien acordou a dois dias e não para de perguntar por você.**

**Quanto tempo eu dormi??**

**Quase duas semanas Serena... Ninguém sabia o que fazer para te acordar.... você estava em uma espécie de transe... não sei.... o médico disse que não podíamos prever quando você iria acordar, assim como disse isso para o Darien... eu e Ikkukko estávamos desesperados... nossos dois filhos no hospital: Darien entre a vida e a morte e você em choque por tudo o que aconteceu.**

**O que exatamente aconteceu com Darien?? Me lembro dele no chão, baleado, falando comigo, muito fraco, dizendo que eu deveria ser feliz, e depois, nada...**

**A bala ficou alojada no pulmão há dois centímetros do coração. Foi por muito pouco que ele não morreu. Teve varias paradas respiratórias e entrou em coma. Foi um verdadeiro milagre ele ainda estar vivo... e tenho certeza que ele só conseguiu voltar por conta do amor que ele tem por você**

**Quero falar com ele Kenji...**

**Vou fazer o possível... ele vai ficar muito feliz de saber que você acordou...**

__________

Darien ouve um barulho de uma porta abrindo e acorda. Era Serena que ansiava por falar com ele. Ainda estava muito fraco por conta da hemorragia que teve e pela cirurgia que passou para a retirada da bala. Serena se aproxima da cama, mas fica longe o suficiente para não sentir o toque de Darien em sua pele

**Como você está Darien??**

**Me recuperando.... Estava muito preocupado com você...... como você está??**

**Graças a você, viva. Acho que só por isso, já estou no lucro –**Fica um silêncio no quarto até que Darien fala

**Serena, naquele dia que queria falar sobre uma coisa que eu descobri....**

**Você descobriu que seu pai armou aquele flagrante, certo?**

**Mas... você já sabia?? Porque não me disse??? Há quanto tempo você sabe??**

**Sei disso a um bom tempo... mais exatamente desde que meu filho nasceu. Mas isso não importa mais. O passado tem que ficar no passado**

**Mas.... porque voce não disse nada... nem ao menos tentou???**

**Me poupe Darien... voce realmente ao menos ouviria?? Darien, voce abusou de mim, me entregou a morte naquele seqüestro, coisa que teria acontecido de verdade se eu ficasse mais algum tempo sendo torturada e abusada pelos seqüestradores... voce nem ao menos se importou com a criança que sabia que podia ser seu filho... se falasse que tudo foi armado pelo Kenji... deus sabe o que voce teria feito comigo**

**Serena, eu sei que errei muito por estar cego pelo ciúme. Eu te odiava por ter pisado no meu coração e me odiava ainda mais por continuar te amando.... tudo estava confuso na minha mente. Eu senti meu mundo ser destruído. Além do mais…**

**E como voce acha que eu me senti quando acordei ao lado de um desconhecido??? –**Serena interrompeu**. - Por mais que você não acreditasse em mim ou nas minhas palavras, isso não te dava o direito de me ferir do jeito que você fez…**

**Serena… eu errei, eu sei que errei mas… não podemos colocar tudo atrás das costas e tentar refazer tudo novamente?**

**Darien… falar é fácil, pior é ter estado sozinha nos primeiros meses de Endy –** Serena falou, baixando a cabeça **– eu sei que posso ser dura, mas… neste momento… não o consigo perdoar… vê-lo nessa cama, me machuca o coração mas ao olhar para você, não só me faz lembrar tanto os momentos bons, como aquele dia…**

**Serena…**

**Darien – **interrompeu de novo** – não lhe digo não… mas também não lhe digo sim. Prefiro um "deixe-me refletir". Estou magoada demasiado para lhe dizer o que sinto mais… não se expressa… pois dói demasiado lá dentro… e você não pode entender, todo esse tempo… eu pensei que você me soubesse ler, o olhar.. os gestos.. e afinal, acabei por ver que não é bem assim. Vou-me embora.**

Virou as costas e se voltou de novo ao ouvi-lo.

**- Eu te amo, Serena.**

**- Darien, - **sorriu de leve** – boas melhoras.**

**Continua.**

E aí pessoal? O que acharam? O que pensam que sucederá?

Esperemos que tenham gostado e em breve mesmo muito breve virá o 16.

Iremos escrever uma 2ª fic em conjunto, mais elaborada e com uma boa história. Sugestões para nome de uma fic romântica? Há?

Beijão!


	17. Reencontro do Coração

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Serena…**

**Darien **– interrompeu de novo – **não lhe digo não… mas também não lhe digo sim. Prefiro um "deixe-me refletir". Estou magoada demasiado para lhe dizer o que sinto mais… não se expressa… pois dói demasiado lá dentro… e você não pode entender, todo esse tempo… eu pensei que você me soubesse ler, o olhar.. os gestos.. e afinal, acabei por ver que não é bem assim. Vou-me embora.**

**Virou as costas e se voltou de novo ao ouvi-lo.**

**- Eu te amo, Serena.**

**- Darien, -** sorriu de leve – **boas melhoras.**

**Capítulo 16 – ****Reencontro do coração**

O tempo passou… bem como a saudade.

Serena saiu rapidamente da casa da Senhora Chiba, assim que soube que sentimentos estavam voltando a atormentar a sua mente.

Não aguentaria de novo tudo… ela ainda o amava, e sabia disso, mas ele a havia magoado demais.

Assim, partiu em busca de um sonho maior que ela, mas adequado ao que ela realmente queria. Se empregou como secretária numa grande empresa de Tóquio e alugou um apartamento perto, para assim poder cuidar de Endy nas suas pausas, contatando sempre com a babá dele… e já haviam passado duas semanas.

Continuava falando e, infelizmente, dependendo um pouco dos pais de Darien. Mas a estabilidade de uma só pessoa não era suficiente para um bebé que precisava de cuidados adequados à sua idade.

Ainda mais, Endy havia adoecido por 4 vezes durante a breve estadia na nova cidade… e as noites passadas sem dormir iam sendo cada vez mais.

___

Um mês se havia passado… e Darien recuperou completamente, apesar dos médicos recomendarem cuidados em casa.

Não foi para sua casa, foi para dos seus pais, onde sua mãe podia cuidar dele e ele não se importou, pois pensou que Serena ali permanecia… mas viu que estava enganado assim que chegou.

Falou com a sua mãe, pois não entendia o que se passava para ela não mais estar ali…

**- Filho… ela que quis, apesar de querer que ela continuasse aqui, ela disse que tinha arranjado um emprego e se queria tornar um pouco independente de nós…**

**- E você permitiu mãe? –** Bufou, se levantando da mesa onde tomavam o almoço. **– Ela é a mulher que eu amo, e a mãe sabia disso… sabia o meu erro… como pôde permitir?**

**- E que queria que eu fizesse filho? A amarrasse a uma cama?! Ela tem um bebé para cuidar… e é normal que queira estar um pouco só… afinal, foi tudo tão de repente. O você a largar por uma mentira… o bebé… o rapto… tudo isso com o Seiya.**

Darien se desviou um pouco da mesa, se sentando no sofá nervoso, batendo os pés e tapando a face com as duas mãos.

**- Filho…** - Ikkuko se aproximou.** – Eu sei que ela também o ama… mas pense um pouco, se coloque no lugar dela.**

E saiu logo de seguida.

Enquanto Darien pensava que realmente o que Serena tinha passado… tudo sozinha, não devia ter sido nada de fácil… Mas o seu coração… batia tão forte ao pensar nela.

Naqueles olhos… onde se afogava de amor. E de uma culpa que nunca havia antes sentido.

Era doloroso, mas ele sabia que ela estava mal, mas ele também não estava melhor… e por isso tinha de partir atrás dela e de Endy.

__

Começou vendo de onde vinham as ligações entre sua mãe e Serena, então descobriu o seu endereço… e os dias seguindo a rotina da mulher que tanto amava, foram-se passando rápido.

Se desculpava no trabalho de que ainda não se sentia a cem por cento, e tratava todos os negócios quando chegava a casa… e sua mãe não desconfiava de nada.

Todos os dias saía de casa bem cedo, e via logo Serena sair, cumprimentar e dar as chaves a uma mulher, entrar numa grande empresa – de onde logo descobriu o seu encargo – voltar a casa, e vê-la sair de novo com Endy no carrinho para um passeio.

E voltava a casa, todos os dias desanimado por não a poder levar com ele.

Uma semana se seguiu sempre igual… e Serena se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável e logo descobriu que era Darien que estava sentado no lugar do condutor no carro que ela avistava todos os dias… mas se deixou ser seguida.

E nesse mesmo dia, Darien chegou em casa, meio feliz… por todos os dias poder ver a mulher dos seus sonhos, apesar de não a tocar… depois de tanto tempo sem ela, era suficiente…

"_Eu te amo calado, como quem ouve uma sinfonia_

_De silêncio e de luz_

_Nós somos medo e desejo, somos feitos de silêncio e som..._

_Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer"_

Pouco depois de se vestir, ouviu a campainha e logo sua mãe lhe dizendo que não podia atender.

Olhou um homem formalmente fardado, lhe entregando uma rosa vermelha com um pequeno cartão.

**- Entrega para o Senhor Darien Chiba.**

**- Eu mesmo.** – Recebeu a flor, assinando um papel, perante o olhar do homem que se ria de leve. **– Obrigado**

E lendo o cartão, seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

"_Darien… precisamos de falar e acertar nossa situação de uma vez._

_Me encontre na praça dos pinguins, amanhã pelas 18.00._

_Decerto você sabe onde é._

_Um beijo. Serena."_

**Continua.**

E aí pessoal que acham?

Reconciliação ou não?

Beijó!


	18. Começar de novo

E lendo o cartão, seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

"_Darien… precisamos de falar e acertar nossa situação de uma vez._

_Me encontre na praça dos pinguins, amanhã pelas 18.00._

_Decerto você sabe onde é._

_Um beijo. Serena."_

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Cap 17 – Começar de novo**

Desde o momento que recebeu o cartão, uma alegria inesperada tomou Darien. Era como se a vida tivesse voltado a seu corpo. Saber que Serena desejava falar com ele o motivou a definir sua vida de uma vez por todas, não que ele tenha se destruído ou abandonado os negócios, só que desde o fatídico dia que encontrara Serena nos braços de outro homem num quarto de hotel, nunca mais conseguiu ser o mesmo. Passou a beber com mais freqüência, passou a acreditar que todas as mulheres que se envolviam com ele desejavam apenas seu dinheiro, passando a tratá-las como objetos de decoração e até a administração da Chiba Corp. não conseguia mais chamar sua atenção... mas, tudo virou mais uma vez de cabeça pra baixo quando descobriu que fora enganado por seu pai e que sua amada Serena era inocente de todas as acusações infundadas que havia feito... que a havia feito sofrer tanto a toa... que ela fora abandonada, violentada e deste ato veio seu filho, que mesmo antes de nascer já sofria pelas inconseqüências do pai, que largou a mãe a própria sorte nas mãos de seqüestradores, que espancavam e abusavam de Serena diariamente até o momento de seu resgate, por fim, como se tudo o que havia feito não fosse o suficiente, a abandona de novo, ferida por dentro e por fora com o filho nos braços num quarto de hospital.

Já se passara quase dois meses desde que descobriu a verdade, e não parava de se culpar por tudo o que aconteceu. Se estivesse ao lado dela e não tão atento aos negócios, ela não teria caído na armadilha, ou, se tivesse aceito o filho quando nasceu, ela não teria caído nas mãos de Seiya. Tudo isso atormentava mais e mais Darien, e, não podia culpa-la por querer se afastar de alguém que lhe fez tanto mal. As 24 horas que o separavam do encontro com Serena passaram extremamente devagar, o que fazia com que o nervosismo de Darien aumentasse cada vez mais. Antes de se dirigir ao parque, colocou no bolso uma caixa de jóias com um par de alianças dentro, não as que trocaram a mais de dois anos atrás, mas sim um novo, para mostrar que queria começar de novo. Parou no caminho para comprar flores para Serena. Comprou um enorme buquê com rosas de diversos tons indo do branco ao vermelho sangue. Ao chegar ao parque, notou que Serena havia trazido o filho junto, que a esta altura, já firmava passinhos um tanto desajeitados e falava suas primeiras palavras. Darien ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de realmente curtir o filho e não pode conter as lagrimas ao ver o pequeno dar alguns passos cambaleantes em direção a mãe, estendendo os braços gorduchos e a chamando com a voz infantil. Enxugou as lagrimas e se dirigiu a Serena

**- Serena, **

**- Darien... que bom que você veio.... precisamos conversar... temos que definir como serão as coisas a partir de agora... sei que você deve querer se aproximar de Endy agora que sabe que ele é seu filho, e eu não posso e nem quero impedir isso, mas, por enquanto, é só isso que posso te oferecer**

**- Por mim, está ótimo desde que possa estar perto de você e de nosso filho... eu sei que não posso te pedir nada, que te fiz sofrer demais, mas, saiba que eu também sofri com tudo o que aconteceu, por estar longe de você... só o que eu quero agora é reconquistar um pouco da confiança que você depositou em mim... mas isso vai acontecer ao seu tempo, sem pressa, do jeito que você quiser**

**- Fico feliz que você consiga entender que tudo está muito recente para mim... preciso de um tempo para absorver todas as emoções **

Darien e Serena ficaram um tempo indefinido apenas brincando com o filho e contando alguns detalhes do período em que estiveram separados. Serena contou sobre seu novo emprego como secretária executiva em uma empresa de informática, sobre o apartamento que havia alugado para viver com Endy, sobre os gostos do filho, suas primeiras palavras, seus primeiros passos, detalhes que Darien havia perdido pelo afastamento. Darien ouvia tudo com bastante atenção, tentando absorver ao máximo daquela sensação de bem-estar que só tinha quando estava com Serena e que a muito estava esquecida. Darien teria calma.... sabia que se pretendia ter ainda alguma coisa com Serena deveria reconquistá-la aos poucos, assim como fez da primeira vez, e assim marcaram um jantar para o dia seguinte, num aconchegante restaurante italiano.


	19. Construindo um Amor

**Certas Coisas**

**By **Beca & Dumpliing

**Cap 18 – Construindo um amor**

O encontro no restaurante italiano foi verdadeiramente agradável. Comeram e beberam muito bem, sendo por muitas vezes convenientemente interrompidos por gracinhas de Endy, que teimava em chamar atenção para si durante o jantar. Por algum tempo, deixaram de lado todo o passado e foram um casal redescobrindo ou construindo um amor.... por algum tempo, não houve passado nem futuro, apenas o presente.... por algum tempo não havia Darien Chiba e Serena Tsukino Chiba, havia apenas um homem e uma mulher que se amavam intensamente apesar de todas as desavenças que aconteciam e que separaria definitivamente qualquer casal, mas, um amor tão grande, tão forte, apesar de ferido, não morria.

- _**Darien... eu sei que você esteve me seguindo esses dias.**_

_**- Por favor, me perdoe... eu não poderia invadir sua intimidade.... mas não suportava ficar longe de você... não depois de saber o que eu soube**_

_**- Darien, te chamei aqui não foi para conversarmos sobre o passado e sim para esclarecermos o futuro. Temos o Endy que precisa do amor de uma mãe e de um pai também. Como já falei das outras vezes que conversamos, não vou lhe dizer nem que sim e nem que não, apenas dê tempo para as coisas se acertarem entre nós**_

_**- Eu sei... tenho tentado respeitar seu tempo**__ – segurndo e acarinhando a mão de Serena – __**mas é realmente muito difícil para mim viver sem você... é como se faltasse um pedaço de mim.**_

_Sonho lindo que se foi_

_Esperança que esqueci_

_Foi por medo de perder que eu perdi_

_Tanto eu tinha pra dizer_

_Tanta coisa eu calei_

_Foi por medo de sofrer que eu sofri_

_Foi pensando em me guardar_

_E querendo não querer_

_Me dizendo pra esquecer_

_Foi pensando só em mim_

_Que eu pensei só em você_

_Foi tentando me afastar_

_Foi negando o meu amor_

_Foi por não querer amar que eu amei_

_Você_

_**-Precisamos reconstruir a confiança que existia entre nós, e isso não é uma coisa que acontece de uma hora para outra. Estou disposta a tentar recomeçar, mas este é um esforço que deve vir de nós dois**_

_**- Serena, tenha certeza que vou fazer de tudo para que você confie em mim novamente. A única coisa que peço é que me dê a oportunidade de conviver com você para reconstruirmos nosso amor... não estou pedindo para voltarmos a morar juntos, mas que possamos conviver e compartilhar as emoções do dia a dia**_

Os dias seguintes ao jantar passaram rapidamente. Serena e Darien encontravam-se quase que diariamente, compartilhando as experiências, expectativas, sonhos e emoções do dia a dia, aproximando-os cada vez mais. A cada dia que passava, a conversa fluía mais calmamente, mostrando a intimidade que o casal possuía. Tudo para eles era considerado novo. Estavam na fase da conquista novamente.

Todos os almoços e jantares passados em conjunto, iam passando a ser mais frequentes e sem dar pelas horas a passar.

- Que achou? – Era o dia de aniversário de Darien, e tinham levado Endy a um jantar a 3 num restaurante bem luxuoso.

Darien havia levado Serena a casa e acabavam de deitar Endy que já vinha dormindo na viagem.

- Adorei. E você? Se divertiu? Mais um ano pesando…

- Eu amei… cada momento. Cada sorriso seu – olhou-a enquanto ela corava -, e os anos não pesam quando penso que serão passados a seu lado.

Ela apenas ficou mirando o chão, sem nada lhe responder. Então ele continuou.

- Acho que não é mais cedo para falar nisso, estou certo? Nos temos dado bem, melhor que antes… e tudo tem passado, mesmo que não pareça, muito devagar. E não somos mais crianças falando num baile sobre o que fazer depois de terminar os estudos. Somos pais… passamos demasiado para neste momento estarmos recuperando o que é nosso por direito.

Serena se sentia confusa… sem saber o que lhe responder. Ela pensava o mesmo que ele. Mas naquele momento, com aqueles olhos sobre ela, não sabia o que dizer. As palavras pareciam querer sair mas nada… Quando deu por si, o silêncio já era demasiado conturbador.

- Darien… boa noite.

- Boa noite… Serena.

E, caminhando até à porta, ele a viu separando de novo dela, daquela que o tornava completo. Suspirou longamente, andando pelo corredor até ao elevador.

Serena por sua vez, estava encostada à porta tentando soltar o arrependimento de não o ter prendido ali bem junto a si… Desejou intensamente que ele voltasse.

Até que ouviu a campainha tocar, e a abriu de imediato. Ele entrou de rompante a beijando, fechando a porta com o pé, a tomando nos seus braços.

- Darien eu…

- Não diga nada.

Levou-a para o quarto, sem uma palavra. Todos aqueles gestos representavam o que os dois sentiam: um amor insanciável. Se despiam rápido, o desejo era maior e superavam todo aquele tempo separados.

Naqueles momentos… mais nada existia. Apenas eles. Não havia som da rua que os perturbasse, não havia memórias que faziam ferir o coração que batia a 1000 à hora, não havia a chuva que batia forte na calçada… apenas eles…


End file.
